Arkillo
Arkillo is supervillain in the DC Comics universe and he is a member of the Sinestro Corps themselves. History Arkillo lived in Space Sector 674,He was also a powerful warrior on his planet and feared throughout the sector. Ring came to him and recruited him into the Sinestro Corps. As one of Sinestro's first followers, he became the drill sergeant. Arkillo emerged before Hal Jordan of Earth and the Green Lantern Corps. Green Lantern Corpsand Sinstero Corps seek to make peace of each other during make truce for all. Arkillo partners up with Guy Garnder and they were sent on a mission by another GL member John Stewart to find the pirates hideaway and secure the source of the broadcast return successfully with from their mission and turn over the evidence to John with mission done both them hanging out. But everyone break lose when John told to public one the Sisntero member kill by the own Sinestro attack about to kill Tomar-Tu Arkillo steps in as he believes someone from the Sinestro Corps has stepped over the line with this attack on Kyle. It is then that Soranik steps forward claiming responsibility and she breaks the alliance with the Green Lantern Corps. Couple issues later Guy has been hanging out in a bar with Arkillo. They appear to be pretty good drinking buddies, all things considered. It actually makes an odd sort of sense. Anyway, Guy makes his appeal to Arkillo, hoping he’ll get them to step up and help out. Yellow Lanterns would not help after Green Lantern put impurity on their rings. During their chat a couple of the Darkstars actually show up they here to fight they here to join them but Arkillo refused. At some point Guy delivers a beating to his father for years of abuse, until Arkillo steps in to stop Guy from killing his father unless he’d kill him first. Arkillo stands between Guy and Guy’s father. Arkillo knows the only to save Guy is to stop him from killing his own father. Arkillo gives a moving speech about his friendship with Guy as well as providing some insight to Guy that despite the terrible things Guy’s dad has done, these things helped make Guy who he is, a hero and a member of the Green Lanterns. Their friendship in Arkillo’s opinion with Guy, Darkstars come in and destroy. Which lead to them turning back to their lanterns uniforms, Guy thanks Arkillo and they team up to stop Darkstars for good. Gallery Arkillo_001.jpg Green Lantern New Guardians Vol1 8.jpg guy-gardner-picks-a-fight-with-arkillo-2.jpg Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps Vo1 16.jpg Arkillo and Guy Gardner friends..png Arkillo and Guy Gardner.png Arkillo_Lego_Batman_001.jpg Arkillo and Guy Gardner 2.png Arkillo and Guy Gardner 3.png Arkillo and Guy Gardner 4.png Arkillo and Guy Gardner 5.png Arkillo and Guy Gardner 6.png Arkillo and Guy Gardner 7.png Arkillo vs Guy Gardner.png Arkillo vs Guy Gardner 2.png Arkillo vs Guy Gardner 3.png Arkillo and Guy Gardner Friendship.png Arkillo save Guy Gardner.png Hal-Jordan-And-The-Green-Lantern-Corps Issue-48.png Hal_Jordan_and_the_Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_1_49_Variant.jpg Hal_Jordan_and_the_Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_1_48_Textless.jpg Hammond mind tricks.png Darkstars surround.png Quotes Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Elementals Category:On & Off Category:Supervillains Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Friend of the hero Category:Barbarian Category:Rivals Category:Monsters Category:Outcast Category:Thugs Category:Sadomasochists Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Honorable Category:Brutes